1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, in image forming apparatuses using an electronic photographing method or an electrostatic recording method, a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrostatic latent image carrier such as a photosensitive drum is used. As such developing devices, for example, so-called two-component developing-type developing devices in which two-component developer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a developer) including a carrier having magnetism and toner having a resin as its primary component are housed in a developing housing having a developing opening facing the electrostatic latent image carrier, a developer holding member (for example, a developing roll) is disposed in a spot facing the developing opening of the developing housing, and an auger that conveys the developer inside the developing housing to a developing roll while agitating and conveying the developer is disposed on the rear side of the developing roll have been widely used.
In the image forming apparatuses using the developing device of the two-component developing type, toner is consumed at a time when an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive drum is developed by the developing device, and accordingly, the toner is required to be supplied at a predetermined timing.